Sweet Dreams
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: Chris wakes up in the middle of the night to hear that his eighteen year old daughter, Kate, is still up. But why? Maybe she needs a short pep talk from her Daddy. Chris and Kate fluff one shot! Review!


**Just a little Chris and Kate one shot...kinda setting the feeling of how I am at the moment at the end of the week. _._**

**ENJOY! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts! Chris Kratt belongs to...himself, and Kate belongs to me! XD**

Chris yawned as he looked at his green digital clock.

"Eleven o'clock?" Chris asked himself. It wasn't like him to wake up in the middle of the night. He had this dream where Kate was sitting making this awful clicking noise. Wait...was that...?

He got up out of his hammock, realizing that Martin was nowhere near his world yet, slightly snoring on his side.

Chris rolled his eyes and walked out into the dark hallway in his green jammies and bare feet.

He thought he heard a _tick tick tack tick tack _coming from the atrium.

And sure enough, the door opened and there, across the way, at her station sat an eighteen year old Kate at her computer typing away in a way that almost would put _Koki_ to shame.

"K-Kate? What are you still doing up?" He asked at seeing that his 'daughter' was obviously tired with the bloodshot eyes starting to appear on her face.

"It's alright...Dad...the stamen pollinates the pistol." Kate slurred out.

Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Wh-what was that?" He asked, scratching his head.

"The daises they...um...the Black Susan..."

"Katherine..." Chris walked up at touched her shoulder, making her flinch. Man, she looked even worse up close.

Kate didn't look at him, but her fingers lifted from the keys.

"This isn't good for you, staying up this late." Chris said.

"Dad, I have a lot to do. I have this Basis of Wildflowers to finish and then I've got this _whole _other paper that I told Oji I'd finish for him, and even after that, I need to check on my plant samples then-"

"Whoa whoa, slow down." Chris said, turning the chair so she'd face him.

"Even the greatest minds know that you can't think right when your exhausted, and you, missy, are every example for exhausted.

"Seriously, Dad...*yawn* I'm fine...I've gone at it...this long..."

"_This long? _How long have you been at this?"

"I don't know..what day is it?" Kate asked, shaking her head of the drowsiness as she looked at Jimmy's calender across the room.

She squinted.

"Since when is Mayberry a month?"

Chris choked back a small laugh.

"It's not." Chris replied.

"Oh..." Kate said rubbing her face before turning the chair and going back to work.

"Kate..." Chris knew she was stubborn, both from Zach and also from her adoptive mother, Aviva. Talking her out of it was useless. He then thought of one thing.

"Hey...Kate, have you saved your stuff yet?"

Kate's eyes widened a little, even though they were drooping.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me." She then pressed the save button on her screen. And continued typing, though, she didn't get far.

Chris sidestepped to the back of the table and bent over and unplugged it.

The screen went black and lifeless.

"Hey...what...?" Kate asked at not noticing right away that the world had gotten so dark.

"Kate...you need sleep. You can take care of this in the morning." Chris said, putting his hands on her weak shoulders. He could tell she didn't even have the strength to shout back.

"But...what if...I" She shook her head again, trying to get rid of the dizziness that she now realized she had. The darkness of the night had finally given her brain the thought of sleep, since it couldn't do anything else at the moment. She felt like she was going slightly numb as she shook her head again, trying to see Chris, but even in the dark his figure began to blur a little. She could barely even process that she had been picked up.

Chris had reached around her legs and hoisted her up to carry her bridal style into the back rooms of the Tortuga.

He sort of missed this. Having that small eight year actually fall asleep in his arms on rainy or snowy nights, counting on him for warmth and protection from the darkness outside. She still hadn't lost that habit of hers, clinging onto his shirt as she slept. Even when he had first found her fourteen years earlier, she had done that when they actually met. She was even involuntarily doing it now. Good, that meant that she was asleep.

The door at the end of the hallway opened at sensing the weight next to it, as Chris walked into Kate's bedroom, noticing that Tasha was already asleep on her bird perch. She opened her eyes at seeing her best friend asleep in the green man's arms. She looked as if she hadn't seen her in a while and flapped her wings as if to say she was happy to see her at last.

"You can say hi to her in the morning." Chris whispered to the peregrine falcon.

Tasha stopped flapping and looked almost as if she glared at the man, as if to say _okay-fine!_

Chris smirked at her as he lifted his near unconscious 'daughter' into her dark pink hammock at the edge of the room.

She moaned a little in tiredness as she rolled over on her side.

Chris took the pink blanket from the edge of her hammock and covered the sleeping girl, noticing in her sleeping, she had managed to find her butterfly doll Anna and gripped onto it tightly. She had been attached to the thing since the beginning.

Chris smiled sweetly at his daughter at seeing her eyes twitch in dreaming sleep already.

"Good night, sweetie." Chris whispered kissing her forehead, before walking out.

What ever she had to do could wait.

**Hope you enjoyed! As much as I do enjoy Chris and Kate fluff in stories, this is think was my first Chris and Kate fic, so...yeah! 8D**

**Review please! :)**


End file.
